<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone Call by muses_circle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453107">Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle'>muses_circle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We All Fall series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, post-season 3, pre-season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had work to do and a demon to confront, but first he had to make a call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We All Fall series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I owned Sam, but I don’t. He belongs to Kripke.  Ficlet based on this picture: https://bit.ly/SamW4  This takes place during Sam's four months without Dean; the OFC is part of my We All Fall (Down) 'verse and could really pass as an extra chapter in "Good Intentions".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stared at his cell phone and at the number that flashed across the LCD screen. He wanted so badly to call Emma, to hear her throaty, sexy laugh and tell her everything. Part of him was tired of speaking half-truths, of skirting around her questions because of his fear that Ruby would make good on her blatant threat against Emma’s well-being.<br/><br/>The demon had come to him – clad in an innocent woman’s body – and once again informed him that there were ways she could help him save Dean from the pit. And as usual, the conditions were similar: she just wanted to help him once in awhile, teach him about his abilities, show him how to live on without his brother.<br/><br/>He had called her on her bullshit, for he didn’t believe for a second that her intentions were as pure as she’d have him believe. What Sam never counted on was the demon’s threat to Emma – how Ruby had no problems possessing Emma to get what she wanted. What she wanted still eluded Sam, but he suspected that, in a sense, Ruby wanted <em>him</em>.<br/><br/>With his finger hovering over the “send” button, Sam debated whether they should meet up at their agreed location: a small restaurant on the outskirts of Nashville, Tennessee. Chances were that Ruby would follow, and Sam wasn’t sure he was willing to offer Emma up as a sacrificial lamb for the sake of a demonic presence.<br/><br/>She’d be disappointed if he never showed, though, and if he knew Emma, she would probably take off on a manhunt and attempt to find him. A smile touched his lips as he thought about her compassion and kindness, of her determination that he remain safe despite all the danger he knowingly put himself in. She cared about him, and by God, he would be damned if he’d ever allow Emma to be in harm’s way.<br/><br/>The weight of his decision was heavy on his shoulders, but Sam knew there was no other choice. He couldn’t call her, not today. Better to ditch Ruby first, and then find another place where he and Emma could talk at length. <br/><br/>She deserved to know the truth, even if it meant the end of their friendship.<br/><br/>After he pushed the phone into his pocket, Sam stood and headed for the door. He had work to do and a demon to confront.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>